Shazam
The following profile is for the super hero Billy Batson, if you are looking for Marvel Comics' first Captain Marvel click here and if you are looking for the current Marvel Comics Captain Marvel, click here. Background After the death of his parents, young Billy Batson’s terrible and aggressive attitude saw him alternate between foster homes and running across the streets of Philadelphia to fend for himself. He would never remain mobile for too long, and after landing himself in a local orphanage, was sent over to live with the Vasquez family, whose children were all orphans just like him. While he often fought with them, they were by far the closest Billy could get to regaining the sense of normalcy he had lost before, as he spent his time participating in the same responsibilities and shenanigans any normal 15-year old like him would be a part of. One night out on the streets, Billy was drawn into an unknown location, leading to a meeting with the wizened immortal wizard named Shazam. In him, the old figure saw great potential and a level of purity and goodness within the boy that belied his flippant nature, and so had ultimately determined him to be the next worthy host for his powers. With the aid of the Living Lightning, Billy could harness the ancient powers of the gods for himself by uttering the name “Shazam!”, causing him to assume an adult form who possessed powers based on mythological figures, such as Solomon, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury. Since that fateful day, Billy has tried to reconcile the differences between his old life and his new one to the best of his abilities. When not slacking off on his homework or using his powers to abuse his status as a temporary adult or pranking others, he assumes the mantle of Shazam to uphold his commitment to the wizard to fight the forces of evil. Despite not being old enough to be considered an adult, Billy possesses a surprising level of maturity and wisdom that belies his often foolish demeanor; his desire to be the best hero he can be when faced with the most dangerous of circumstances has truly made him a worthy successor to the legacy of Shazam. Powers & Abilities *'Power of SHAZAM:' Shazam is an acronym that represents the mythological figures Billy draws his powers from and the attributes he takes after as well. The acronym itself isn’t fixed, as it depends on the specific figures: **'Wisdom of Solomon:' Grants Billy knowledge of various creatures and items across the universe, even if he’s never seen them before. It also grants him 5000 years of battle strategies and possible precog because more is always better. **'Strength of Hercules:' Grants Billy superhuman strength on par with Superman, as well as to match his rival - Black Adam who are both a little strong. **'Stamina of Atlas:' Grants Billy the stamina to endure great physical exertion without tiring and heal from extreme physical assaults within seconds. Billy is also able to survive without food, water or any other sort of sustenance while in his Shazam form. **'Power of Zeus:' Besides fueling the thunderbolt that transforms Billy into Shazam, the Power of Zeus also grants Billy electrokinesis, allowing him to control and discharge powerful blasts of magical electricity. **'Courage of Achilles:' He keeps his optimism and motivation **'Speed of Mercury:' Grants Billy super speed and the ability to fly *'Possession resistance:' Billy as resisted possession from some powerful enemies *'Time travel': Billy can travel back in time, its not really useful in combat. *'Divine Distribution:' As Shazam, Billy can share a portion of his powers with anyone he chooses. Doing this, however, divides Billy's own power. *'Dimensional Travel:' Shazam can access the Rock of Eternity whenever he wants, which sits at the center of the Multiverse. *'Immortality:' As long as Billy remains in his Shazam form he can not age. *'Electricity:' Can turn into electricity. Feats Strength *Can consistently trade blows with Superman **Superman tends to have a one up on most DC heralds which have done quite a lot such as…. ***Kyle Rayner blocking Imperiex’s big bang ***Barry outdoing Pre-Crisis heralds+Batman(Do note Barry is the same from Pre-Crisis to Post Crisis) ***Barry drawing blood from SBP who survived a blast from a semi-amped Anti-Monitor *Said SBP is superior to Supergirl who tore pieces off the Anti-Monitor *Comparable to Firestorm and present day Captain Atom, who brought Doctor Manhattan to his knees and gravely injured his body respectively. *Punched so hard he created a singularity forming a black hole. *The sheer sound of his battle with Lobo spread throughout the cosmos. *Was stated by Superman to be his equal while they were arm wrestling. *Pushed a dead star. Speed *Scales to Pre-Crisis Superman's trip across billions of light years, via Barry Allen surviving the Crisis. *Lightning Bolts come directly from the Rock of Eternity, which is located outside of the universe, in the center of space and time (the multiverse). *Threw the Helmet of Fate into space, where it would eventually bounce off the edge of the universe and back to earth in a year. *Scales to Wonder Woman, who deflected pieces of the Shattered God coming from all corners of the universe. *Was fast enough to stab Spectre with the Spear of Destiny. Durability *Fought someone who was harnessing the power of a star that survived the Big Bang. *His magic invulnerability allowed him to survive a Tesseract Bomb. Which folded him inside out, no other JL member could have survived it. *Can take hits from the likes of Black Adam and Superman Skill *Was able to trick Batman, the world's greatest detective. *Endured through hell while the other heroes gave up. *Showed the bravery necessary to challenge Spectre. Weaknesses *'Childlike:' Despite the closest any mortal man can be to an actual god as Shazam, Billy himself is still just an ordinary 15-year old kid most of the time, and will remain as such until he finds a way to say “Shazam!” to transform. He’s at his most vulnerable without the wizard’s powers to save him, and it doesn’t help that he can be somewhat immature at times, leading him to making a careless mistake here and there. *'Power Sharing:' Sharing his powers with his other family members also divides his own, making him weaker Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Highly Intelligent